survival_of_the_fittestfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Calmer
Moses Calmer is the 43 year old widower to Aline Brown and Asun Kesey. He is the only living member of his immediate family. Moses is the father of two children; Isaac Calmer who has been possessed by a demon for three years now, and Caitlyn Calmer who has since left his side but continues to take on cases on her own. He also raised his neice, Delilah Calmer, shortly after his brother and sister in law were murdered. Currently, Moses works as the secondary vessel for Lucifer and uses his downtime in an attempt to track down Isaac. History Joseph and Ruth Calmer were supposed to be together forever. That's what they had pledged as they stood at the alter on their wedding day. However, it seems those words were full of empty promises and lies. Two years into their marriage, the couple had twins - Memphis and Moses. Hardly three years following the birth of Memphis and Moses, Ruth and Joseph split, moving as far from the other as they could. In order to avoid issues over custody, Joseph raised Moses and Ruth took Memphis. Moses would never see anything more of his brother until the day that Memphis was killed. Being raised by Joseph was a tragedy in itself. A month after the split, Joseph Calmer turned to alcohol. Moses reminded him so much of Ruth in every way shape and form, every time the kid spoke Joseph would hurt and drinking was the only way that he could think to soothe the pain. However, it only made things worse, and soon Joseph found himself in a downward spiral. As Moses got older, the drinking got worse. Abuse was quickly factored in. Joseph hardly ever physically beat Moses, but the words were even worse so far as he was concerned. When he cried, he was weak. When he asked for things, he was needy. Anything he did wasn't good enough. Everything he did was wrong. He had to toughen up, had to walk on glass around his father to avoid the insults that were constantly tossed his way. When he was 19 a release was finally offered. Moses was accepted to the Police Academy. His father was far from happy, and because of that Moses wasn't allowed to express the joy that had taken over his life at the idea of this new escape - this new world. However, even when he was away from his father, the emotional scars were darker and deeper and he couldn't change. He was who his father had forced him to be, and there was no way that he could escape that. Moses was never a man who wanted to fall in love, he thought the idea was foolish, but it wasn't as though he closed himself off to it completely. There was one girl who had caught his eye in his first year, Moses and Asun Kesey were quick to pick up a pattern of yelling - making out - having sex. It was almost on repeat, some cases they skipped the yelling altogether. It all came together in the middle of a closet one day when they were skipping guns practice together and enjoying each other's company. Asun had a disease which caused her to have random seizures with very little warning or cause. In the middle of their session she felt it coming on and attempted to get away from Moses before it became too serious, however she made it as far as the top of the stairs when it hit. Something about seeing Asun, laying unconscious at the bottom of the staircase broke Moses' heart. He spent days by her side at the Hospital - but he still denied any emotional attraction to the girl who had almost given him a heart attack and had him by the heart, bending to her will without either of them even noticing the sudden change. Asun had fallen in love however, she was never one to try and deny it either. He went to bug her in the Library one afternoon when he caught her, scribbling something furiously on a sheet of paper, as though she were trying to hide it from his eyes. Obviously, as it would anyone, this only made Moses ever the more curious about what she was trying to hide from him. Flustered a fight ensured, Asun stormed out of the library but was followed by merely a curious Moses - who had silently promised to hunt down the man that had caught Asun's heart and shove him from New York's highest tower. "You really want to know who it is?" Asun was angered, annoyed and at the point of giving up on Moses, but he had followed her, that had to mean something? He spent four days by her bedside in the Hospital, and maybe he would never admit it, but there was worry in his eyes the entire time he'd waited for her to wake up. He'd bugged the shit out of her to find the name of the boy that she liked - it was so obvious that he was jealous. "It's you." This was the moment that defined their entire relationship. With a slight struggle, Asun and Moses became the talk of the academy. The most unexpected relationship that anyone saw, they came seemingly out of the wood work one could say. But Moses had never been happier then he was when he had Asun by his side, and Asun had never been more in love then she was with Moses Calmer. They were young and foolish, however, and soon things would take a turn no one even believed possible. Moses' weakness for Asun Kesey, and a close relationship with the current Sheriff , made him the key subject to being manipulated by a demon. She needed an 'in' to the school, and what better way to get in then to pretend to be a current student? This demon lured Moses out of the castle by convincing him that she had Asun, and that his girlfriend was near death. He went without thinking, acting on pure impulse. Moses led himself directly into the trap. He was promptly knocked out, had his memory stolen from him, and the demon possessed him. Under the guise of being Moses, this demon brutally murdered the Sheriff. Having no memory of what happened other then waking up in his apartment days later. However, Asun caught on to what had happened. She began to study and quickly got into the Hunting, determined to stop this from ever happening to the pair again. There were issues surrounding this which Moses never got to know about however. Like, for example, at the ripe young age of 21, Asun was pregnant.. They were living together fresh out of the Academy when Moses managed to convince himself that she was cheating on him, promptly kicking the love of his life out of his life and returning to an even more brutal, cynical way of living. It wasn't until 8 months later even that he learned of her pregnancy. Asun finally returned to his apartment in the hopes of a human conversation, she explained the circumstance to him and that she was pregnant. This was the first time that Moses proposed, assuming he was only doing it because of the child Asun denied the proposal though she would move back in with him the following week. Moses was unaware that, by having Asun admit everything to him and moving back in with him, the two were now prime targets of the demons Asun had been tracking. He believed that things were calm, he was happy - they were going to be a family. Asun had the baby the next month, on the couch of their apartment with the help of a seasoned Doctor. They named this child, Isaac Kesey Calmer. The week following, Moses proposed again. This time, Asun accepted. They married quickly, non traditionally in a courthouse at a whim with a random witness they would never see again. This was the happiest time of Moses' life. The next month, Asun was home alone with Isaac. Isaac was asleep in his crib that was set up in the Den and Asun was taking a quick nap on the couch when there was a knock at the door. It couldn't be too bad, at least, that's what Asun assumed when she answered it. The same demon who had possessed Moses was standing on the other side. Asun put up quite the fight, that much she had to admit. That much anyone had to admit. But it really wasn't enough, not against such a powerful demon. When they found the body hours later, it was almost unrecognizable. The skin had been completely removed, and every bone had crushed inward on itself, puncturing every organ. The only way they were able to identify her was by Moses' story; Asun had been the only person home with Isaac, and now she was missing. This was her body. She had been brutally murdered in front of her extremely young son. Moses' heart was broken in two, and he felt for certain that he would never be able to survive this. The first few months of trying to raise Isaac alone were tough on Moses. He had no clue how to handle anything; The smallest things like buying diapers to understanding what the different cries meant on his young son. He struggled. It was pure luck that, as Isaac was hitting the 6 month mark, Moses ran into a journalist at a local market. Her name was Aline Brown, and while she was the total opposite of what Asun had been, she turned Moses' world upside down. She became a sort of step mother to Isaac, helping babysit him and raise him whenever Moses needed the extra hand. It was during these sessions that Moses fell in love with Aline Brown. He was still deeply wounded though, but she was the perfect cure for his heart. She waited until he was ready to move on. When Isaac was 2 years old, Moses and Aline finally entered a serious relationship together. By the time that Isaac was 3, Aline gave birth to a daughter; Caitlyn Kelsey Calmer, named in honor of Asun Unfortunately, Moses managed to remain a target of this same group of demons, and Aline's body was found two weeks later, brutally murdered and hardly recognizable. Moses made the vow then that he would never move on, he couldn't stand to go through that torture again. He knew that these creatures wanted him dead - for some reason that even he had never quite managed to figure out. So he kept a careful watch on the world around him, his nerves always on edge, he struggled now to raise two children on his own with no help at all. At the age of 23, Moses got into hunting. He recieved news the following weeks that both of his parents had been brutally murdered. He never got to know his own mother, and he was never given the chance to fix the situation between himself and his father. Sure, the relationship had been rocky and abusive and terrible, but as he was growing older and suffering through similar situations Moses suddenly understood why his father had turned to alcohol as a release form this excruciating pain. He felt like he was being suffocated. If he hadn't seen the results of that life from his father, Moses knew he'd turn to it as well. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the children he was now raising. When he heard news of the death of Memphis, Moses also learned that there was another girl for him to raise. Memphis had been married with a young girl who had been spared death, and Moses being the only living relative took her in. Delilah joined his family. In his work life, Moses continued to struggle. He moved from state to state with three young children by his side, struggling to take care of them. Once they were old enough, he stopped playing informant and started to go out hunting on his own. He did everything in his power to keep the children clueless about the world that would one day destroy them. Years passed, Moses who had been granted the position of Sheriff eventually quit his job to focus primarily on Hunting. By the time Isaac became 12 he had the kid trained with various blades and a gun, and by the time Isaac was 20, the kid was hunting right by his father's side. Until one day, Isaac was possessed by a demon, and has remained as this demon's vessel for three years now. Family History MOTHER: '''Ruth Calmer, deceased '''FATHER: Joseph Calmer,deceased SIBLINGS: Memphis Calmer, twin, deceased OTHER IMPORTANT FIGURES: Niece: Delilah Calmer, 19, daughter of Memphis Children: Isaac Kesey Calmer, 23, Possessed - from Asun Caitlyn Kelsey Calmer, 20 - from Aline Asun Kesey Asun Kesey was the first person who believed in Moses. The pair met when he had just graduated from High School, and on their first day working together at the Police Academy, they instantly hit it off. Moses was not favorable to admitting affection for anyone, growing up with his father's scars from the man's failed marriage had played a dramatic role on him and it was almost impossible for him to become vulnerable. As a person, Asun was a born fighter. She had near perfect aim and was possibly one of the few females in the Academy that could hold her own against him not just in a battle of wits but in a physical brawl as well. Admitting that he loved her had been nothing more than a matter of time. Their relationship however had been rusty at best. Moses and Asun both had their baggage that eventually pulled them apart. It was Isaac's birth that pulled the pair together, and shortly after they eventually married. The marriage was possibly one of Moses' most happy moments, but it was destroyed not long after when, returning from his night shift, he found Asun's body had been horribly battered; every bone crushed inward on itself, her organs left to deteroriate as though they had been dried out, every inch of her skin left blackened as though she'd been torched. The only part of her body that had any resemblance to the woman he loved was a pair of deep, cold, brown eyes. Asun Kesey was raised on an indian reservation, she was 75% Catawba Indian. Aline Brown Shortly following Asun's death, Moses was left as a single father who did not have the slightest clue how to raise a small child on his own. He met Aline in a super store, holding a screaming infant and fumbling over brands of formula. She had taken to his side instantly, taken care of him, and taken him into her arms. His love for Aline had grown much slower than it had for Asun, approaching the situation even more hesitantly than he had with his previous wife. When he did fall for her, however, Moses fell in his traditional fashion. He fell so hard for her that there was no mistaking his loyalty and dedication, he would have done anything to spend an entire day wrapped up in her arms. When Caitlyn arrived shortly after their marriage, he thought himself happy, he believed he had finally found a place where he could settle down, and really devote himself to this family in a way that his father never had. Moses had given up faith in God when he was just a young boy, cowering from his father's drunken rage. It was Aline's presence in his life that restored his lost faith. She taught him all about God and his angels, she took him to church, she held his hand and held him tight when he fell apart. She was the one who gave Moses' life light, she was the one who almost granted him access into Heaven. When Aline died, Moses was actually one of the officers called to the scene. The sight was enough to destroy him for an eternity. He lost his faith again, and this time, Moses gave up on everything. Aline Brown was born and raised in New Orleans, and she was buried there after her death despite the fact that Moses and their family had lived in Conneticut. It had been one of her final desires. With Hurricane Katrina, however, Aline's coffin was washed out of the ground and the bones were all but completely destroyed. Lucifer Lucifer found Moses about three years following Isaac's possession and shortly after his two daughters had moved out to college. He was a man broken at best, and he had far since given up hope on anything that the world could offer him. Not that anyone could rightfully blame him, given all that Moses had lost. The Devil came to him in a dream, per his usual standard, appearance altering between Asun and Aline. Just appearing as the two wives Moses had lost would have been more than enough to guide the hunter to grant access. It was never directly approached, what Lucifer intended to do using Moses as a secondary vessel, but Moses had assumed the destruction of Heaven. Moses was kept well hidden by Lucifer, but not well enough that Michael had not been able to find him. After the possibility of having Aline returned to him was placed on the table, Moses willingly betrayed any and all information had had gathered from the fallen angel. It was not until afterwards, finding himself on a pier in New Orleans, that Moses began to regret his decision. He had given up completely once again, but it was Lucifer who interferred and saved Moses life. Lucifer has since became one of the few sources of hope in Moses' life, and he will do anything within his power to see this angel's will come to light. Even when he is not fully clued in to Lucifer's intention, Moses will proudly support him. Quotes "Would you like to tell me why you just had an argument with the ceiling, or was that just your own personal vendetta against the outdated decoration of this manor?" Michael "If you're selling cookies, I'm not interested." "I am a selfish man, Michael, but Heaven owes me nothing. I am the one in debt." "And where were all you? Where was your God when my father beat me ruthlessly? I begged for faith, I prayed until my lips bled and nothing ever changed. So why do I not deserve some small ray of light?" "I'm just a drunken fool who can hold a gun." Lucifer "We must seem so pitiful to you." Category:Characters